


Amnesty Highschool AU

by 0solar_flare0



Category: the adventure zone
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Enemies, Highschool AU, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Old Friends, collaboration with peeps on ig, dont worry there’s not to much angst, i totally cried while writing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 17:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0solar_flare0/pseuds/0solar_flare0
Summary: Two rival schools go head to head in the championship of a decade. Friends make amends. Love is in the air.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the amazing people on Instagram who helped with this you all are the greatest <3
> 
> @newlineblue @thisisafiller27 @the_voidfish_song and @spicy_salsa_art_acc (all on instagram) were the ones to help with this and for that i’m entirely grateful

Senior year should always bring happy and joyful memories. Going to prom, having fun with friends, applying to colleges, but all anyone could could talk about was this season’s games. 

For the past 25 years every other season, almost exactly, Kepler High would win, then Sylvain Academy and vise-virsa. Aubrey was starting to get tired of it. She never really was big on sports. She would go to Jake’s swim tournaments to support him and Friday night football games, because everyone went to those. 

She was sitting at lunch waiting for Dani and Jake to hurry up and grab their food. It was in fact Friday and this week was just way to long. If she was honest she just wanted to go home and watch scary movies with Dani and Jake until they fell asleep, but today was Friday. 

That meant they had a game tonight, which wouldn’t be so bad, if it was any other school. Aubrey always hated Sylvain Academy and Kepler High’s rivalry, because she loved both schools so much. She did go to Kepler and she loved her school, but she had friends at Sylvain and it was family friend’s school. This season was gonna suck, she thought just as Jake and Dani made their way over.

“Hey Aubrey!” a very cheerful Jake said, of course he should be happy, he won last night’s swim race, he was proud. Dani sat down and kissed Aubrey on the cheek. “You guys are going to the game right?” Jake asked, probably already knowing the answer. Dani laughs and says, “of course! I wanna see the Rangers kick Sylvain’s butt! Are you going too, Aubrey?” She asked looking at Aubrey, to which hearing her name, is snapped back into reality and stammers to reply, “uh, yeah. I am. Of course.”  
—  
Walking in the hallways always sucked, but Aubrey has her next class with Jake and they could make it through the rest of the day. Jake is shoves out of the way by Hollis, their black hair dyed with streaks of yellow tied into a bun, wearing their bright yellow jacket. He staggers to his feet with help from Aubrey, who yells as their walking off with the rest of their posse, “What the heck is wrong with you?! Apologize idiot!” Hollis spins around with start and says with a bit of edge in their voice, “What did you say?” 

“You heard me.” Jake was standing up and Aubrey was protectively standing in front of him. “Apologize.” 

Hollis walks closer to them, now only them, Jake and Aubrey, and Keith were left in the halls. The late bell rang and Keith said, “Hollis we gotta go..” Aubrey narrows her gaze, “yeah Hollis, you should go.” Hollis shoves Aubrey onto Jake. She quickly gets up and punches Hollis in the nose, she pulls away her fist just as Officer Stern walks out into the hallway. Hollis’ nose was bleeding and Jake was staggering to get up and Aubrey helping him. 

“All of you, detention after school.” Keith’s face drops and he says, “But I got the ga-“ He was cut off by Stern who says, “nope, no excuses. Detention. You’re all lucky I don’t involve Ms.Cob-“ Aubrey nervously laughs, “That’s alright, sir. Don’t worry.”


	2. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boy o boy was this fun to write. Sorry it took me so long i’m not the quickest writer

There they sat. In an empty classroom. No talking. No phones. This is just what Keith needed. Not only that, but he was gonna sit the bench at the game and he'd been looking forward to the most. The first game against Sylvain.

Hollis' nose stopped bleeding, they'd went to the nurse. Jake has a couple bruises from where he fell and where Aubrey fell on top of him. 

It was silent and it was killing them all. After the teacher steps out for a minute Keith whispers, "I'm sorry." Hollis rolls their eyes. Aubrey sighs and says, "I didn't break your nose did I?" turning towards Hollis. They lean back in their chair and say, "you couldn't even if you wanted to." Aubrey sits back, "geez sorry for being concerned, my bad," she says dripping with sarcasm. 

It goes quiet when the teacher walks back into the room. They wait about a half an hour in the cold, silence, before they're eventually able to leave. There was still an hour before the game. The second Aubrey leaves the school she pulls out her phone two a bunch of texts from Dani. 

D- hey where r u?  
A- had detention w jake  
D- what did u idiots do now?  
A-i might have gotten in a fight  
A- but i'm fine! jake is too! we just probably have to ice some bruises is all.  
D- ok, well wanna meet up at your house before the game?  
A- sure

Aubrey gives Jake a ride to her house and shortly after Dani arrives. They get ready for the game. They stop and get food on the school and then they arrive.

The first half of the game was alright, nothing too spectacular. 5 minutes on the clock, in the second quarter, almost half time, is when Jake gets a text from a number he almost forgot he had, it went:

K- Hey at half time meet me under bleachers  
K- In the back where no one sits

Jake hesitates for a moment. He shakily replies:

J- sure

Half-time rolls around and Jake was able to sneak away with a dumb excuse like, "oh, I have to use the bathroom. I'll be right back," or something like that.

He knew exactly where to go. It's where him, Keith, and Hollis would hang out when they were just little freshmen. He gets there and sees Keith. He's half tempted to turn around, but fights down that feeling. He walks up to him and stands next to him avoiding eye contact. Keith sighs and says, looking up at Jake, "look, man, I'm sorry. Their a jerk..." Jake scoffs, "yeah no duh." 

They sit in silence for a moment and Keith pulls out a pack of cigarettes. He offers one to Jake who just shakes his head. 

——————

Dani was starting to get suspicious. Jake was gone for 10 minutes, sure it was half-time, but it still wasn't like him to disappear for that long, especially because he said he was in the bathroom. 

Dani was starting to scope out for him when Aubrey comes back with their food. "Have you seen Jake?" Dani asks. Aubrey shakes her head in clear confusion and says, "no, but the lines to the bathrooms are like SUPER long sooo, he'll probably be back soon." 

Dani nods, still worried and Aubrey offers her nachos to get her mind off of it. 

5 mins until the game starts again Dani texts jake, 

D- hey homie where r u?

It was silent and she was starting to get worried, but eventually he texted back,

J- sorry, line's long

She rolled her eyes and rested against Aubrey, who peacefully kissed her forehead and showed her pictures she took of Dr. Harris Bonkers in a bed of flowers. 

Everything was fine. She was in her senior year. She was spending time with her girlfriend and best friend. She was happy. Nothing can change that.

—————

A few days pass, mostly normal. The occasional back handed insults from the Hornets, movie nights with Dani and Aubrey, and visiting the skatepark, like, everyday after his swim team meets. 

Jake was always trying to be upbeat and optimistic, but as it turns out, that’s a lot harder when senior year rolls around. Endless tests, papers, essays, homework, the list goes on and on, but he tried to make best of a crappy situation. 

He was staying back for Biology, finishing some homework and getting help on some basic stuff (bio was never his strong suit). It was all going fine, until they walked in. Hollis has come in and shot a nasty glare when they saw Jake and Jake quickly turned away. They sat in the back, on the opposite side of the class to Jake and pulled out their binder. 

The rest of the hour they had was silent. Yet it was deafening. 

All he had to do was apologize. He had been meaning to for years. ‘Sorry for leaving the Hornets, and our fight’ was all he had to say. If Hollis didn’t forgive him that was on them. It just seemed impossible. 

They were released and Hollis started to walk out the building when Jake blurted out, “I’m sorry.” They stopped dead in their tracks and didn’t reply for what felt like an eternity. Their shoulders raised in anger and dropped suddenly as they turned their face towards him and said, “sorry doesn’t fix everything,” and sped walked out the building to their bike, leaving Jake in the dust, holding back tears.


End file.
